Fear
by Moyasu-uisuka
Summary: Hidan is finding it hard to confess to Kakuzu even if he does say to get it 'over and done with'. What he fears the most is if anything ever happens to his partner. Will he ever get the chance even when Kakuzu loses his memories? Pairing: KakuHida


**Disclaimer: No…just no. I do NOT own the characters.**

**Hi there ^^ This is like my first story based on these two o.o So please tell me if I got them out of character . By the way, this is like a story for Hidan during my other stories when he says 'get the confession over and done with' :3 **

**Was going to just be a oneshot but I think I might continue XD**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan had been in the middle of his ritual in his and Kakuzu's room. Unlike most of the time, the base of Akatsuki was silent and the only noise the silver haired male could've heard was the soft crinkle of money on Kakuzu's bed at the end of the room.

They had opted to stay away from each other when they had first met due to their dispute towards each other. And they still choose to be separated from one another except that one of them hadn't meant it.

It was true, the jashinist gradually began to understand his partner during missions and the rest of the days in the week.

Opening one eye, he glanced at the tanned man at the end of the room. Perhaps he should tell him now? No one was there in their room and no one would dare interrupt Hidan's rituals. Like what he had been telling himself and Deidara recently, is that they should get the confession over with so that they wouldn't have to hold it in and watch in pain filled eyes if something ever happened to their love interests.

However, what had been pulling him away from doing it was time, place and apparently…fear.

With irritation upon himself, Hidan tried shaking off the feeling of fear. Since when was he ever scared, especially to losing Kakuzu to someone else.

Standing up, the silver haired male picked up his scythe then walked over to the door; opening it and was about to leave until Kakuzu spoke up. "Where are you going?"

Turning his head round, he glared at the miser before replying. "Since when were you fucking creepy? I'm just going to find Goldilocks to settle a fucking score." He had explained.

Kakuzu had turned his attention back to counting money after that. "Just make sure you don't damage anything, the whole fucking base is full of priceless items." Grumbled the tanned ninja.

Rolling his magenta eyes, he went through the doorway; already knowing he exaggerated on 'priceless'. But what he had said before wasn't exactly true either.

Hidan had already kicked the blond bomber's ass a number of times in the past and hadn't been causing much trouble lately. He just needed some time to think.

Heading for the entrance to the forest outside of the base, he made sure that he wasn't being followed.

Of course, he'd have to disguise himself in case anyone was looking for the Akatsuki members.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The cool breeze ruffled Hidan's slicked back hair as he sat on a large rock jutting out of the grass from below. Sounds of leaves rustling in the trees above had only relaxed the S-ranked criminal more.

_I could try to make it fucking quick and simple. But what if he wouldn't take me seriously? And he's obviously more interested in money than other people's feelings. The damn heartless old man. _Hidan thought to himself, chuckling when the thought of Kakuzu literally loving the green piece of paper more but quickly stopped after. _Well, he'd probably wouldn't care after all of our arguments too…so it'd probably be pointless to tell him if he cares more of money. _

He jumped off of the rock and headed back to the hideout. _I should go tell him._

Stopping once more as he struggled over choosing. _He'd probably fucking laugh._

Growling, the sadist made his way out of the forest without stopping. _Who fucking cares? I'll tell him later._

Smell of smoke wafted over at him and engulfed him the closer he got to the base. "What the fuck?" He said as he quickened his pace; gradually coming from walking quickly to running.

Hidan stopped to watch the scenery of the Akatsuki hideout covered in flames, ember floating in the air and spreading more fire around the area. Soon a tree fell over and landed on top of the base; creating a damage to the building.

Widening his eyes, the albino rushed over into the burning hideout and looked out for the other members and Kakuzu. He had checked all of the rooms, the secret places that some of the others had made for personal properties and even under some furniture like beds.

No one was around, not even Tobi who would usually be scared if things like these had happened. While taking a look in the basement, he noticed something move swiftly in the corridor. Whipping his head round, he had narrowly caught sight of the figure but had unfortunately missed the silhouetted figure.

Attempting to chase him, Hidan took out his scythe and ran after him; preparing to attack him in case it was the person who had caused the fire. He failed to notice the group of bodies lying on the floor near the dark corner of the attic. A bloodied message was written onto the walls of the room in a sickeningly disturbing way. 'Forget me not' with a smiley face was only transcribed onto the wall; repeating over and over again all across, even on the floor.

Slamming the door open, the jashinist caught sight of the figure once again before running after him; often dodging flames, falling ceilings and fallen objects.

Keeping his eyes on his target, he speedily followed him around the base until he was met with a dead end. "What the hell?" he mumbled in a low voice with confusion. How he had disappeared was still a mystery and he was still looking around until something else had caught his attention. Often, others would say he had a very low attention span, which he actually doesn't, but this time he wasn't distracted by anything else because it had –

He continued to stare at Kakuzu's body with widened eyes.

− undeniably, –

The amount of blood soaked onto the stone cold floor had made its way to his feet; dampening his sandals with red liquid.

− unmistakably −

He dropped to his knees; creating a small splash in the tiny puddle of blood. Shakily, he touched the cold hands of his partner with fear.

− scared him to _death_.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Poor Hidan T.T I need…a tissue…real bad. Nah, I'm just kiddin' :D I wouldn't be THAT sad at what I write. I'M HORRIBLE AREN'T I? ;D Okay, okay…I'm not crying on the outside, I'm shattered to pieces, burning thanks to flames, crumpling up, turning to ashes and dust and being blown away ;-; Well…maybe I exaggerated o.o **


End file.
